Picking up the pieces
by Minotaurlegend15
Summary: Naruto, the surviving members of the Sound Five and others struggle to cope with the consequences of Orochimaru's experiments. Can they find peace while living in a world that still rejects them? Multiple Pairings. Rated M for violence and other things.
1. Aftermath

**Hi there! Minotaurlegend15 here with my first fanfic on !**

**This story just came to me while I was watching the Sasuke Retrieval arc and I got thinking about what would happen if not all the Sound Five died and Kakashi had not decided to go after Sasuke and Naruto and it went on from there.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, The Sound Five or any other characters that appear in this story apart from my own OCS. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

_Stupid idiots._

Sakon thought as he tried to get up. He couldn't believe that he and Ukon had been stupid enough to let that bastard catch him off guard.

"Ukon?" He called out, coughing up blood shortly after. It hurt to even speak one word.

_Ukon what's going on? Why did you absorb me into your body like that?_

He asked telepathically. Nothing. Muttering darkly he managed to crawl out of his brother's body and turned back to see what Ukon was playing at.

"UKON!" His twin brother was lying on the ground in front of him. Sakon stared horrified into his cold lifeless eyes while trying to wake himself up. This was a nightmare, it had to be. Ukon couldn't be dead. He just couldn't!

_Brother! Please say something!_

But even as he pressed his fingers against Ukon's neck praying that he'd find a pulse, he already knew that it was too late.

"ARGGHHH!"

A second later the clearing became filled with the sound of a grieving and heart broken boy.

Sakon knew that someone was watching him. But he didn't care anymore. There was nothing left. He silently willed whoever it was to hurry up and end his pain.

_I don't want to live. Not if it means being alone._

"Sakon!" He started at the voice.

_No it can't be._

He turned and saw Kidomaru coming towards him, carrying an unconscious Tayuya over his shoulder. For a moment they just stared at each other, then without warning Sakon started to cry again. Kidomaru quickly made his way over and held him. He didn't blame him for losing control like this. Everything had started to fuck up for them the moment they'd run into those Leaf Jonin.

"The others…"

"We're all that's left." He'd doubled back the moment the Hyuuga kid had fallen unconscious and seen Jirobo's body. Then just before he found Sakon, He'd found Tayuya and had managed to get her out before she was crushed. Now looking over at Ukon's body he felt angry at himself.

_This is my fault. If I hadn't been so cocky and killed that Hyuuga brat quickly I could have stopped this._

"Come on, we can't stay here." Gently getting Sakon to his feet, they started to walk out of the clearing. Sakon turned and took one last look at his brother when they were at the edge. Kidomaru too looked back.

_I'm sorry Ukon. I promise I'll look after Sakon._

They had barely covered a mile when Kidomaru sensed some people coming towards where they were.

"Sakon get over here now!" He shouted, dragging his team mate over to some bushes when he didn't immediately respond. They waited and after a few minutes they heard footsteps hurry past their hiding place. Sakon was out of the bushes the minute the footsteps had gone past them.

"Idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Kidomaru shouted at him.

"Why do you care? So what if I want to die."

"Oh no you don't, you're going to stay alive. It's what Ukon would have wanted." He snapped back. Something told him he was going to have to keep a close eye on the teen. He winced and clutched his chest with his free arm. He'd broken a few ribs during the fight with the Hyuuga and taken on Kami knows how much internal damage from that attack. Thank kami he'd had enough sense to cover his enitire upper body with sticky spider thread just before the Hyuuga had appeared.

"What the…"

"Easy Tay, don't try and move." Kidomaru told her as he gently set her down and examined her injuries.

_Crap, she needs help fast or she'll be dead within a few days._

"What the fuck took you so fucking long spider boy?" She snapped weakly. Sakon glared at her.

"Just be grateful he didn't leave you to die."

"Fuck off you two headed…where the hell's Ukon?" Sakon bit his lip and turned away so she wouldn't see his eyes. He hated anyone seeing his emotions, especially his team mates.

"He and Jirobo…didn't make it."

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

Her mind screamed out in horror when she heard this. Kidomaru saw the pain and disbelief in her eyes and struggled to keep his emotions in check. He couldn't stand to see her like this, he preferred the old Tayuya even though he found her mouth annoying. Gently lifting her up, he and Sakon continued until they came to a field that was covered with sharp and very familiar looking white things.

"I don't fucking believe it. They got him too."

"What! You mean he's here?"

_What the hell is_ _he doing here?_

Kidomaru laid Tayuya against one of the bone spikes.

"Stay with her." He ordered Sakon and scaled one of the bone spikes so that he could find a better view. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for.

"What was he thinking using his curse seal! He shouldn't even be here!" Muttering under his breath he made his way over and checked Kimimaro's pulse. He felt a surge of relief and guilt when he felt a weak rhythm under his fingers.

_He was probably sent here because we were taking too long._

"I'm so sorry Kimimaro. This is my fault not yours." He told him and set to work freeing him. Once he had him secure, Kidomaru jumped down and joined Sakon and Tayuya.

"He's barely alive." His voice was devoid of any emotion, yet his face was pale and angry.

"So we're all that's left of the Sound Ninja 5." Sakon observed sadly.

"What the hell are we going to do now? We can't go back, he'll kill us for failing our mission."

_No…no way am I taking you two back to that snake._

Suddenly he tore off his headband and using one of the kunai that he'd used to steady himself on the spikes, he slashed through the sound symbol.

"Let's get going."

Tayuya and Sakon didn't say anything. Suddenly a sharp pain in Kidomaru's chest made him buckle and cough up blood.

_Darn it. I probably made my injuries worse by moving around._

"Kidomaru! What's wrong?" He felt Sakon support him and lean him against one of the spikes. It was a few minutes before he felt strong enough to move.

"Come on. We shouldn't linger in one place for too long." He told them. Sakon nodded and looped one of Tayuya's arms round his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay spider?"

_Am I dreaming, or is Tayuya actually concerned for Kidomaru?_

Sakon thought, his mouth agape. Tayuya had never shown concern for anyone before.

"Sakon? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said quickly before turning to go. But before following them, Kidomaru hung back to tie his headband to one of the spikes then followed Sakon.

About fifteen minutes later they came to a huge valley filled with water and two huge statues flanking a waterfall.

"Now where the fuck are we?"

Sakon snapped, getting a stiff neck from trying to see their faces. Kidomaru knew where they were. He had read about this place and see photographs of it when he was studying the Hidden Leaf village and the area around it. It was the Valley of the End. The place where the First Hokage had fought and defeated Madara Uchiha over a hundred years ago. But more importantly, it marked the border between Fire and Wind Country. Once they were over, they safe. From the Leaf at least. Then he frowned. There was something lying on the other side of the river. He quickly ran over the water and knelt down next to the boy. It was one of the genin from the team sent to retrieve the Uchiha. He looked in a bad way.

_Those whisker marks…but he can't be._

He pulled up the jacket and stared at the seal on his stomach. There was no doubt. He was the Kyuubi vessel.

"What are you doing? He's one of them!" Sakon shouted at him as Kidomaru lifted the boy up over his shoulder and looped Kimimaro's arm over his free shoulder.

"He's not. He's probably been left here in the hopes that he'll die."

"Why? He's a leaf ninja! They wouldn't abandon one of their own!"

"He's also the vessel for the Nine Tailed Fox and possibly the most hated person in the Leaf." Kidomaru explained, making both Sakon and Tayuya's eyes widen.

"No fucking way. You're telling me that that blonde baka is the container of the most powerful of the tailed bijuu?" Tayuya gasped as she looked at Naruto's unconscious face. She would have never thought it what with the way he had behaved and all.

"Come on. We can't stay here."

By the end of that day, the small party of rouge ninja had only covered a short amount of distance. Naruto had come round by then and as you can imagine was not happy to find himself with the people who had been responsible for Sasuke leaving the Leaf. He had gotten into a very heated argument with Tayuya and it had only ended when Kidomaru lost his temper and threatened to finish off the job that Sasuke and the Leaf Chunin had started if they didn't shut up. Now camping out in a cave, Kidomaru was performing what little first aid he knew on each of them, Kimimaro was still out cold and his vitals were getting worse every second and Sakon, Tayuya and Naruto were just staring into space. Suddenly Kidomaru spat out a kunai, whirled round and threw it into the darkness outside the cave.

"What the fuck's wrong with you, you…" Tayuya started but before she could finish, all four of them slumped to the floor, out cold.

**I know, I know, you all hate Cliffes. I do too, but stories wouldn't be so exciting without them.**

**I would really, REALLY appreciate reviews. No flames, though I would like tips on how to make the story better and I'll update soon.**


	2. Ten years later

Tsunade was not having a good day, but then again she hadn't been having one for the last ten years. Drowning another glass of her secret supply of sake that she had managed to keep hidden from Shizune her eyes drifted to a framed photograph of a man with long white hair and a blonde haired boy with sparkling blue eyes.

_Naruto…where are you?_

She thought as her eyes began to water with tears. Ten years ago, Kohona had lost two of its strongest shinobi and nearly lost five others. Sasuke Uchiha had left the village to join Orchimaru and she had sent a team of four genin to stop him. But it had ended in failure. Sasuke got away and Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Lee had nearly been killed by the Sound ninja sent to assist him. But it was the loss of Naruto Uzumaki that had dealt the greatest blow to several people. Although most of the village had been overjoyed at finally getting rid of the 'demon brat'. She smirked at the memory of Anko finding a party celebrating Naruto's disappearance and completely losing her temper. Tsunade had had to ban her from buying any explosive tags or ninja weapons without prior permission from her first but deep down she had been ecstatic at the interrogator's actions. She, Ibiki, Iruka, Jiraya, Kakashi, the rookie nine and Team Gai beside herself and Shizune had loved Naruto and refused to see him as the Kyuubi incarnate. The rest of the village though had not been so open minded. In fact it was only the threat of Suna breaking their alliance and forging one with one of their enemies that kept the council from branding Naruto as a missing nin. And if that wasn't bad enough, Hinata and Ino had also mysteriously vanished while searching for their friends along with Yugito Ni, Kumogauke's Jinchuuriki and a girl from Kirigakue a few weeks later. Jiraya and the other Leaf ninja had searched high and low for any clues that would shed some light on what had happened to them but they had found nothing. Tsunade sighed. They had narrowly escaped war with Kumo over that but she didn't blame the Raikage for it. Yugito was his granddaughter after all and it was common knowledge that Kumo and Kohona had been at odds with each other for a long time. Not to mention that Orochimaru had been too quiet. Since the four girl's disappearance, there had been nothing from Otogauke.

_He's up to something. And whatever it is it cannot be good._

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. "Enter!"

A woman with short black hair slipped through the door. Tsunade groaned at the sight of the huge stack of paperwork in the woman's arms. One of the things she hated about being Hokage was the almost never ending amount of paperwork that she had to do.

"Aw don't be like that Lady Tsunade. If you get this done, I'll let you have the rest of the day off." Shizune said in a cheery voice as she set the stack down on the desk. Her smile faded when she saw the photograph.

_Naruto._

Letting out a sad sigh Shizune turned and left the office. Once she was sure that her apprentice was well out of earshot, Tsunade pulled out her Sake bottle and drowned it in one gulp before sitting down and getting started on the paperwork.

_Where the hell is Naruto when you need him? I could really use his loud voice right about now._

Give that back!"

"What's wrong Corpse? Afraid that I'll break it?"

"Hellraiser, if you don't hand it over in two seconds, I am going to drain your energy so bad you won't be able to reform yourself for two months!"

The figure wearing a mask that had a fox's face painted on it sighed. This was the third time today that Hellraiser had decided to annoy someone. He looked up and saw the two teens scrapping at each other. One of them was a girl wearing a mask with a skull face design and trying to snatch a dagger from a boy who had a demon's face on his.

"HELLRAISER!" Muttering under his breath, Hellraiser let Corpse snatch the dagger back. Next second a fist slammed into his arm. But instead of cracking the bone like it usually would, it simply exploded into water and began to reform itself a second later.

"Baka!" She snapped at him, earning her a shrug of the shoulders.

"When are you going to grow up and take things seriously?" Another girl asked him. She had long uneven blood red hair and the handles of two long swords visible from her back. Hellraiser glared at her.

"And be like you? No thanks." The girl growled and beneath her fanged face mask, her eyes glowed with anger.

"Alright you two, everybody just calm down. You know our situation, right? We have to get back to Demon country before they get on our trail."

Fox turned to the male next to him. He was about the same height as him and there were the distinctive signs of muscle under the worn cloak that he always wore when they were travelling. Like the others, he too wore a mask but it was the face of a bull with red streaks running down from its mouth.

_**You alright Minotaur? You seem tense.**_

He asked the male telepathically. They all had a mental connection that allowed them to communicate with each other. Perfect for sneaking in-between countries.

_**I'm fine. But I would prefer it of we got to the base without getting into too many fights. Once we make our existence known to the other shinobi nations, we'll have dozens of other ninja after us as well as those from Sound.**_

There was an enraged hiss at the mention of the Sound ninja that alerted the two boys that their conversation wasn't as private as they had thought.

"Damn it Snake! I thought I told you not to listen in our conversations!" Minotaur shouted at the snake masked boy. Snake hissed angrily and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why? You guys are always telling me to sharpen my skills. And I was 'designed' to be the information gather and silent assassin." The boy retorted, emphasing the word 'designe' with disgust and anger.

"But not with us." Fox added, causing Snake to let out another hiss. Luckily he saw sense and simply averted his gaze from the other boy. He hadn't always been like this. Fox could remember a time when he had had a cocky, devil may care attitude and rushed into a fight without really thinking. But that had changed. Now he was only a shadow of that boy…

Fox shook his head. He didn't want to remember what they had been put through over the last decade.

"We should get going. The longer we stick around in on place, the more chance there is of us being found."

A few minutes later, all of them had vanished leaving no sign that they had ever been there.

It was much later when they reached a large collection of buildings that was surrounded by a huge wall.

"So this is the Hidden Leaf village then?" One of them asked. He was easily the tallest out the of the group, with a mask that had a screaming face painted on it and like Minotaur also wore a cloak that covered his entire body.

"Yes. It's been a while since I've seen it. Yet it still looks the same as I remember." Moon Huntress told him. She was shyer than the others but just as deadly. She was a sorceress, like most of the girls of the demon gang and already knew several spells both of human and demonic origin, as well as power over the moon. She was also a competent fighter, especially with a bow and her sword. Corpse looked at Fox, Minotaur, Wolf, Spell Weaver, Dragon, Nile Guardian, Raven and Snake and sensed their uneasiness and pain. She knew that they as well as Moon Huntress had been in this village before and it had left them with some bad memories.

"Come on. The sooner we get the fuck out of this shithole the better."

Spell Weaver snarled as she jumped down from her branch and ran into the forest, the others quickly following her. Minotaur was the first to catch up with her and just for the briefest of seconds, she felt his hand clasp round her own and squeeze it gently before letting go and going on ahead to check the route for possible threats. Spell Weaver turned her eyes away from his vanishing figure and looked down at the hand he had held. And underneath her mask, she smiled.

In another part of the forest, Kiba, Sakura and Shino were heading back from a mission. All of them were lost in their own thoughts, each of them thinking about the team mates that they had lost.

Flashback no jutsu

"Lady Hokage, has there been any sign of Naruto, Ino and Hinata?" Shikamaru asked Tsunade as soon as he and the other rookie ninja entered the office. It was a few days after the retrieval mission. Chouji, Neji and Kiba were still in the hospital and Lee was confined to his hospital room on strict bed rest. Tsunade shook her head. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep over the last couple of days, what with healing Chouji and overseeing the search for Naruto.

"No. But I do want to talk to all of you about Naruto. It seems that there was no real effort to search for him in the aftermath of the mission."

"What? But why?" Sakura shouted, feeling a sickening jolt in her stomach. Tsunade clenched her fists at the sight of the young girl's white face. She had lost her temper with the council when she had received that piece of information but had been unable to do anything else other than leave the search to Kakashi and any other Jonin she could trust to actively search for the blonde.

"That is what I am about to tell you. But what you must never tell anyone else, understood?" All of them nodded. Tsunade took a deep breath before continuing. She knew that Naruto saw them as his precious people and valued their lives above his own. Now it was time to see if they were worthy of that trust.

"You all know of the Nine Tailed Fox and how it was killed by the Fourth Hokage when it attacked Kohona thirteen years ago?" Curious as to where she was going with this, they all nodded.

"Well that was a lie. Bijuu are impossible to kill. However they can be sealed inside a human child. As a last resort, the Fourth Hokage sealed the Fox inside a child that was only a few hours old. That child is the one you know as Naruto Uzumaki."

There was a stunned silence as they all took this in. Shikamaru's brain was working overtime. Now that he thought about it, it did make a lot of sense. Jinchuuriki are often feared and shunned by most of society. It explained why most of the older generation hated Naruto and tried to turn their children against him. He suddenly remembered the times Naruto had stumbled into the academy with several bruises and cuts on his body, but when asked what had happened he said he had fallen over and got laughed at for being an idiot.

_I always knew that there had been something wrong with that story. He was most likely beaten up._

"It would make sense. Naruto is very unpopular with most of the village. But I thought that it was because of his pranks." Shino added. Shikmaru was about to ask why they hadn't been told sooner but Tsunade beat him to it.

"In order to protect Naruto, the Third Hokage made a law which forbid anyone to speak of Naruto being the Kyuubi's container on pain of death."

"Which obviously didn't work seeing as how the village treated him like shit all of his life for no reason at all. He should have adopted into one of the clans. That way no one would have dared attack him." Shikamaru cut in. he knew that he was being rude but he didn't care. How dare they treat his friend like that when he had kept the Five Nations safe from the Kyuubi.

"Some did want to adopt him Shikamaru, including your father. But the council forbid him and the others from employing such a move."

"THEN THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN PUNISHED THEMSELVES! IN FACT IT IS THEM AND THE REST OF THE VILLAGE WHO ARE THE MONTSERS, NOT NARUTO! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG, YET HIS LIFE WAS MADE A LIVING HELL FOR SOMETHING THAT HE HAD HAD NO CHOICE IN! I KNOW THAT HE SAVED THE VILLAGE BUT THE FOURTH HOKAGE IS NO HERO IF HE WILLINGLY CURSED AN INNOCENT CHILD TO A LIFE OF PAIN OF LONELIESS!" Everyone stared in horror and amazement at Shikamaru. What he was saying was as good as treason. He had slandered not only the council and the village, but also the Fourth Hokage who was hailed as the greatest of the Hokages. Tsunade felt a surge of relief at those words. At least Shikamaru did not think any differently of Naruto.

"I agree with him." Sakura said in a low voice. She remembered how her parents had reacted when she had told them that Naruto was in the same class as her and then on the same Genin team. They had threatened to stop her from being a shinobi if they ever found out that she befriended the 'demon brat'. That was the main reason why she had been so nasty and uncaring towards him. She had been terrified of losing any chance she had of impressing Sasuke. Now she felt lower than trash.

_Naruto…I'm so sorry._

He had showed her nothing but kindness and even saved her life several times, with no thought at all for his own life. And she had been thinking of herself the whole time, not caring about how much she hurt him with every insult, rejection and blow that she dealt him to keep him away from her.

_I promise, I will find you. And I'll make up for all the pain that I caused you._

"What about the rest of you?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto is a friend and he has given none of us any reason to fear him or that see him as a demon."

"Me too." Shino and Tenten too voiced their agreement and Tsunade couldn't help but feel proud of them. They refused to believe the lies that the council and older generation had spun about Naruto and instead trusted their own eyes and feelings. They were true friends and a part of her knew that they weren't going to rest until they had found him.

Flashback no jutsu, kai

After that, all of them had thrown themselves into their training, determined to become strong enough to bring Naruto, Ino and Hinata back to the village. Kiba, Chouji, Neji and Lee had also not cared about Naruto being the vessel for the Nine Tailed Fox and in fact, Neji had even had the nerve to move out of the Hyuuga compound when he and Hiashi had quarrelled about the clan's views on Naruto and Hinata. The Hyuuga head had simply given up his eldest daughter for dead after putting no real effort in finding her and focused on grooming Hanabi to take over after he was gone. Tsunade had immediately removed Neji's curse seal as soon as he left and made him a ward of the village, placing him in Gai's care a few days later. He was now an ANBU black op and often hailed as one of the deadliest ninjas of Kohona along with Shikamaru.

The once lazy Chunin was now an alert and highly skilled Hunter nin. He had thrown himself into his training and strategy games in order to become strong enough to find not just Naruto, but also his team mate and help Neji find his cousin. He and Chouji both missed Ino terribly, even though they had often complained about her. Chouji too had become stronger. He was now able to enlarge separate parts of his body, highly useful for protecting his friends during a battle or capturing an enemy alive. But even though he was a Jonin, he still felt that he wasn't strong enough to be one and had even refused Tsunade's offer of taking on his own team several times.

Shino and Kiba were now at Jonin level too. Shino had been offered a place in the ANBU black ops but had refused on the grounds that he hadn't wanted to leave Kiba on his own. The two rivals had become firm friends over the course of the last ten years and their determination to find their missing comrades, especially Hinata had only strengthened that bond. Tenten and Lee had too increased their training in order to help Neji and the rookie five. Lee now saw Naruto as his number one rival and swore on his life to find him.

But no one had changed the most than Sakura Haruno. Determined to find both her team mates, she had apprenticed herself to Tsunade and to many people, surpassed her both as a medic and a warrior. But she was far from happy. She and the other rookie four didn't laugh or clown around as much as they used too. The absence of three of their number had a bigger effect on their lives than any of them could have imagined.

_Damn it guys, where are you?_ Kiba mentally growled to himself. It had been ten years and he had been sure that they would have found them or some clue as to what had happened to them. He couldn't stand not knowing if they were alive or dead. Suddenly he straightened up and sniffed the air. Akamaru snarled, showing off his fangs.

"Kiba?" But he didn't hear her. Sakura flinched when she saw the fear in his eyes.

_No…it can't be…I saw him die! He can't be here! He just can't!_

"Kiba! What is it?" Shino snapped, hoping to snap him back to reality. But it didn't work. Without another word, Kiba vanished followed closely by Akamaru.

"Kiba!"

Shino swore and sent some of his bugs after them.

"They'll keep track of him until we can catch up." He explained, Sakura nodded and sent chakra to her feet to catch up with him as he had left after finishing his statement.

The group was nearly halfway through the forest when one of the boys stopped dead and sniffed the air.

"Wolf?"

Dragon asked hesitatingly. The other boy's muscles were rippling under his skin and it was a sure sign that he was getting really worked up about something. Before anyone knew what was happing, Wolf ripped off his mask and shifted himself away from them.

"What the fuck?"

"Wolf!" Fox swore under his breath. He should have known that something like this would happen.

"Snake, can you find him?" The boy grinned under his mask.

"No problem, Fox."

Snake jumped onto the branch where Wolf had been a second earlier and concentrated on Wolf's chakra signature. "He's about a hundred yards behind us and a bit to our right and there's another heading towards him at break neck speed."

Everyone tensed at that new piece of information.

"Can you tell us anything about the person?" Snake gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"It's a male. There's another with him, a ninja hound I think."

**OH CRAP! NO WONDER HE WAS GETTING WORKED UP! THIS COULD CAUSE MAJOR PROBLEMS, KIT!** A deep male voice shouted in Fox's head. The boy shushed it but he was thinking the same thing. There was bad blood between this particular Leaf ninja and Wolf, not to mention that Wolf held the Leaf nin partially responsible for the death of the most important person in his past life.

"Moon Huntress, I want you and Minotaur to go with Snake and stop Wolf from causing too much trouble and then catch up with us. He'll listen to you." They nodded and vanished along with Snake.

"You think they'll be alright un? Suppose they run into more leaf shinobi?" A boy with a bat mask asked him. He was tall and lean, with long blonde hair and semi tanned skin. Fox nodded.

"They'll be fine. They're both stronger than last time."

Bat shook his head a little in disbelief as he and the others moved on to the border. Fox had always had iron like faith in his friends and trusted them with his life, even if they did not deserve it. Bat hung his head and thought about the years of loneliness that Fox had been forced to go through and how he should have been there. He silently prayed that Fox was right.

**I'm really sorry if i'm suddenly deleting chapters and then putting them back on. I stupidly keep forgetting to add on the disclaimer. sooorryy! Till next time! **

Return to Top


	3. Grudge battle and reunion

Kiba very nearly didn't recognize the boy when he finally found him. He was a bit more muscular looking and more of his skin was bare than the last time he had seen him. His once short iron grey hair was now down to his shoulders and had silver streaks in it, but what was really unsettling Kiba were his eyes. They weren't black anymore. Instead they were a dark amber that seemed to glow with uncontained hatred and killing intent. If it wasn't for the scent, Kiba would have passed him over for someone else. But there was doubt that it was him. Although his scent had a edge to it that he would almost call wolf, it was no different than what it was ten years ago.

_What's going on here? Apart from the obvious physical changes, he still looks the same. He should be around twenty four or twenty five, yet he looks around fourteen to fifteen, the same age he was when we fought him during that mission._

"How come you've changed so little? Forget that, how the hell did you even survive that attack?" He snapped, keeping an eye out for his brother. Most likely he was hiding in the shadows waiting for a chance to attack. The boy in front of him laughed, but his eyes now burned with pain as well as hate.

"My brother pulled me into his body at the last second so that I would stand a small chance of surviving while he paid the price for my mistake." He growled, drawing out a long sword from his belt and holding it out in front of him. Akamaru whimpered a little and edged closer to Kiba.

_That's definitely not good._

He hadn't seen Akamaru this frightened, aside from the time that he had first smelt Gaara's chakra. If this was for the same reason, then the kid was more stronger now than he had been ten years ago. A lot more stronger.

"Why are you here Sakon? Didn't you cause enough trouble last time for your liking?" Kiba snarled as he sent chakra into his body, getting ready to use his beast mimicry moves. Sakon smiled a twisted smile that made the dog nin's insides tighten uncomfortably.

_He's still just as twisted as he was ten years ago._

"Not really, I was just passing through here with the others. But when I smelt you tracking me I couldn't let you catch up to us. So now I have to either cripple you and that mutt, or kill the pair of you. But that's your choice."

"Try it! Me and Akamaru are a lot stronger now!" Kiba roared and lunged for Sakon, intent on finishing him once and for all. But instead of hitting flesh, Kiba's fist connected with the flat edge of Sakon's sword. A second later he was sent flying into the tree behind him. Kiba cried out in pain but had no time to rest. He ducked rolled away from the tree as the sword sank deep into the bark where his neck had been just a second earlier.

_Now's my chance!_

"Tunnelling Fang!"

"Not good enough!" Sakon shouted at the spinning vortex as he effortlessly yanked his sword out of the tree and used it to block the attack. Kiba grinned, thinking that the force would shatter the sword to splinters. Sakon grinned savagely as he smelt his opponent's increased confidence.

_He has no idea how powerful Raganork_'s _Bane really is._

**Even so. It would be wise not to get too cocky, pup. And don't drag it out for longer than it needs to be. Finish him at the first chance you get.**

_**Yeah, yeah I know.**_ Sakon snapped at the voice in his head, scowling as he sent grey and silver chakra into his weapon and waited for it to take effect.

_What the fuck is going on?_

Kiba had been going at full force for five whole minutes, which would now shatter any ordinary weapon and its wielder to pieces. But Sakon was still standing firm. Suddenly grey and silver chakra began to seep from his body and weave itself into the blade. Almost instantly, Kiba felt his own chakra begin to diminish.

**It's nearly there…Now Sakon!**

The voice inside the boy's head shouted when the vortex had slowed down enough so that he could see the dog ninja. Crouching, Sakon dived underneath Kiba and brought his sword up in a curving arc.

"Dark Blade Art, Striking Snake Slash!" He shouted. Kiba howled with pain and shock as the sword made a deep cut in his back before it turned into a long viper and sank its fangs into his neck. Akamaru let out a roar of rage and lunged for Sakon. At that moment, Sakon uttered a howl that was unlike anything either of them had ever heard. Immediately five fully grown wolves burst from the bushes and pinned the huge white dog to the ground.

"Akamaru!"

Kiba tried to help his friend out but found that he couldn't move.

"Don't bother. The poison in the snake's fang freezes the neural system, making it impossible for the brain to operate the joints. Not to mention that I also damaged the spine a little."

"Bastard!" Kiba snapped at Sakon, making the smirk on his face change into a snarl. Next second, Kiba felt something solid slam into his stomach making blood burst out of his mouth along with a whimper of pain.

"Still the same old weakling you were ten years ago. I guess I'd be doing that dump a favour if I got rid of you right now." Sakon growled as he raised Raganrok's Bane above Kiba's throat. He dimly heard the voice telling him to leave it and find the others but he ignored it. The image of Ukon's lifeless face was as clear in his mind as if he was seeing it in front of him again. He had sworn to avenge his death a long time ago if he ever got the chance. And now he had it. His eyes blazed with grief and hate as he brought the sword down with a roar of anger.

"THIS IS FOR UKON!"

"WOLF NO!"

Minotaur shouted as he shot forwards. Knowing that two arms wouldn't be enough to stop Sakon when he was like this, he tore off his cloak to reveal that he had six arms.

"Fuck off!" Sakon spat at him when he felt Minotaur's arms wrap round his body, tear Raganork's Bane from his hands and pull him away from Kiba.

"Stop it Wolf!" Minotaur was mentally cursing the Innuzuka. Sakon had been fine until he had shown up and brought back memories of that mission and the day that everything they had known was taken from them.

**Kidomaru, we need to get out of here before more Leaf ninja show up.**

_**I know Tauron. But that's a lot easier to say than do.**_ Minotaur told the voice as he struggled to keep Sakon from finishing off Kiba.

"Sakon! Please don't!"Minotaur breath out a sigh of relief and thanked Kami for giving Fox the sense to send Moon Huntress to help bring Wolf back as she and Snake burst into the clearing.

"You blockhead! What on earth did you think you were doing?" Snake snapped at Sakon when he saw him.

_**Snake! Now's not the time!**_ Snake flinched and smiled sheepishly at Moon Huntress. Over the course of the last five years, the once shy girl who couldn't say a single sentence without stuttering had changed into a strong young woman with a iron will and no nonsense attitude. She was also now way more stronger than before could more than hold her own against anyone. But what had changed the most was that her attentions had shifted from her previous crush to Wolf and this time, her feelings had been returned. The two of them had been in a relationship for four years now and it was still going strong.

_I knew it was a bad idea to come here._

He thought as he watched Moon Huntress walk over to Minotaur and Sakon and gently cup the boy's face in her hands.

_**I'm so sorry. When I smelled his scent, I just lost it. All I could think about… it all came back… **_

_**I know it hurts. But you need to think of the whole gang, Sakon. If you killed him, you would have his clan tracking you and that would endanger all of us as well as you.**_ She told him as she held him. It had been hard for him to adjust after they had escaped from Ottogauke. Ukon's death, coupled with the changes to his body and mind had hit him hard, and like some of the others he was nearly suicidal. It had gotten so bad that they had been forced to tie him up at night and watch him like a hawk during the day. Then he and Hinata had become friends. She knew his pain all too well and decided to try and help him any way that she could, while he wanted to help her gain more confidence in herself. Over time the two had gone from friends to really close friends to lovers. Sighing, Snake looked over at the Leaf dog ninja and saw that he was staring at Moon Huntress with a mixture of relief, confusion, happiness and anger.

_What's all that about? Unless he…KUSO!_

"H…Hinata? What the fuck are you doing with THEM?" Kiba shouted. Snake snarled and started towards Kiba with the plan of slitting his throat so that he wouldn't tell the Hokage the truth about himself, Moon Huntress, Minotaur and Wolf.

"No." Snake froze and looked back at Hinata, who had taken her mask off and was walking towards her with a cold expression on her face that was directed at Kiba.

"It's been a long time…Kiba." Kiba winced at the coldness in both her voice and eyes. This wasn't the Hinata that he and Shino knew. She had been shy, awkward and a little pathetic in his view. This Hinata however was sure and confident in her movements, not to mention really attractive. Her skin seemed to give off a unnatural glow in the light and parts of it were ordained with intricate tattoos that were unlike anything he had ever seen before. Her fashion sense had also changed. She now wore a pair of midnight blue knee length pants that had silver slashes on them and a crop top of the same colours and design. But what had changed the most were her eyes. Instead of the clear white of the Hyuuga, they were now a mixture of white, lavender and silver that swirled round as if they had a life of their own.

"You've grown." She stated with a smile that instantly reminded him of the old Hinata.

"Hinata, why do you look in your mid teens? And why are you with those three of all people?" He managed to gasp out, not believing what his mind was coming up with. She seemed to be on really good terms with them, especially Sakon.

"I can't really explain Kiba. All I can tell you is that the three of them are my friends."

"ARE YOU INSANE? THEY'RE SOUND NINJA! OUR ENEMIES! NOT TO MENTION THAT THEY NEARLY KILLED NEJI AND ME AND PROBABLY KILLED NARUTO!" He shouted at her. The snake masked boy snarled and clenched his hands into fists. Hinata shot him a warning look.

"I know that. But you're wrong. Naruto is alive and they are not my enemies. They are my friends. Perhaps they are better friends than the ones I had back in the village ." Kiba made to protest and tell her that it wasn't true but before he could even get one word out, Hinata was in front of him in the blink of an eye and had struck one of the chakra points in his neck.

"Did you kill him?" Snake asked Hinata as Kiba slumped to the floor.

_**No Zaku. I simply knocked him out. But combined with the poison from Sakon's snake attack, it would take Lady Tsunade about two weeks to revive him if not longer.**_

Zaku snorted but said nothing. He knew that Hinata and the man in front of them had once been team mates and that she had seen him as a friend. He understood that it must be hard for her to even render him unconscious.

"We should go to the others." Zaku and Minotaur both nodded. Minotaur helped Sakon to his feet and gave him back his sword. Sakon sheathed it and went over to Hinata.

"Are you alright?"

He asked her, wrapping his arms round her thin body and pulling her into him.

"I'm fine." But Sakon knew that she wasn't fine. He could feel her sadness, but knew better than to confront her now. He would wait till later.

"Guys! We're going to have more company if we don't scoot in the next five seconds!" Zaku shouted. Immediately, the four teenagers bolted into the trees and were long gone from the scene before Sakura and Shino arrived.

"What took you guys so fucking long?"

Spell Weaver shouted at them when they caught up with the others. Minotaur laughed as he went over to her and wrapped all six of his arms round her body.

"Oh no you don't. You aren't going to win me over that easily." She snapped at him, struggling. She had really been worried about him but she was damned if she was going to let him know that right now. She had a reputation to uphold.

"Aw, come on Spell Weaver. You weren't worried about me were you?"

"No! I was more worried about you losing your fucking head and getting yourself and the others captured than you, you stupid idiot!" Zaku nearly bit his tongue in two to keep himself from laughing. His friend was lucky that she had her mask or they would have seen that she was lying.

_**Is Sakon alright?**_ Zaku jumped and despite himself let out a startled squawk at the voice. Shooting a really dirty look at Gorgon, he told the girl what he knew of the encounter and what he had seen.

_**I'm not surprised Sakon lost his temper. He's been dealing with his brother's death for so long and when he came within range of someone that he blames for it…**_ She left the sentence hanging but he understood and prayed that he would never know what that felt like.

"Come on. I want to get a bit more further in before we stop for the night." Fox told them, trying not to trigger Spell Weaver's wrath on his head by bursting out laughing at her behaviour. He still had the scars from her past beatings when she had lost her rag with him and definitely didn't want to add on to his collection.

**What a action filled chapter, eh? I'll to update as soon as I can.**


	4. Looking back and a gathering storm

It was another three hours before they stopped and made camp in a cave that was far enough away from Fire Country for all of their liking. Sometime after midnight, Spell Weaver left the others and went deeper into the cave until she came to a small underground river. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Spell Weaver took off her mask and splashed some of the cool water on her sweaty face. She hated wearing the masks, but it was necessary. She and the others had a past that had put them at odds with the rest of the shinobi world as well as the physical changes some of them had undergone during the last ten years.

_Fucking bastards. If I ever get the chance, I'm gonna give them a first class trip to hell._ Then she caught sight of her face in the water and glared at it. She had been one of the lucky ones. Her reddish pink hair had stayed the same colour, save for a single lock which was now a blinding white. Her face too was relatively the same it had been ten years ago, though her eyes now held red and green as well as brown and they seemed to move on their own and there was a small five pointed star on her right cheek.

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and whirled round. Standing behind her was Minotaur, who had also discarded his mask and was watching her with intent dark eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" He said nothing but continued to watch her. Still annoyed at him for worrying her earlier, Tayuya turned her back on him and took off her cloak. She was beginning to unbuckle the belt that held her essential items like her flute and sword when she felt his hands cover her own, preventing her from moving them.

"You're getting back at me for earlier aren't you?" He murmured in her ear before moving his mouth down her neck. Tayuya shuddered and was unable to stop a low moan from leaving her lips. Minotaur grinned against her skin and moved down to the black orchid mark on the crook of her neck.

"K…Kidomaru!" Tayuya moaned when he ran his tongue over it.

"T…this doesn't get you off the hook, spider. I thought that…that…" But she couldn't say it. Couldn't voice her fear that what had happened ten years ago would repeat itself, only this time she would lose him forever.

"You know that won't happen." He whispered, knowing her worst fear as it was also his own. Tayuya scowled and turned her body round so that she was facing him.

"How do you fucking know that, Kido?" He didn't answer her. Instead his mouth met hers. Caught off guard by his tenderness, Tayuya made no move to push him away.

"I don't. But I've got a feeling that we're stuck with each other forever." He told her when he pulled away with the cocky smile he always had when he was sure about something.

"Pft! Whatever."But she was smiling so Kidomaru knew that she wasn't as angry as she made out to be. Letting out a small chuckle, he kissed her again.

It was a huge struggle for both of them not to give in to what their bodies were beginning to yearn for. Snuggling into his body, Tayuya couldn't help but feel a little surprised at herself. She had never thought that she would ever enter a serious relationship with anyone, thinking that she was the type of woman best suited for one night stands. But that had changed with Kidomaru. In fact a lot of her personality had changed because of him and the others. She wasn't the cold pariah she had been before. That day and the first five years after it had shown her that life was as unpredictable as the sea. It could be gentle and smooth, or rough and violently ripped away from you in the blink of an eye. She started to show her emotions and true self more freely and now saw the whole of the Oni Shiro as the most important people in her life. Especially a certain spider nin. Even though she had found him freaky at first, Tayuya had always respected him and even admired him for his strength and determination. Especially after the failed retrieval mission. He had come back for them even though he had no real reason to do so and tried to protect them. And the more time they spent together, the stronger her feelings for him grew into something that she never thought that she would feel for anyone.

Love.

She had always seen it as a false thing. Something that others used to take everything that others had and then leave them with nothing. But through Naruto and the others, she saw that in its true form, love was nothing like that. It was the thing that made you truly strong. It gave you the courage to be prepared to sacrifice anything for the people close to you, even if that sacrifice was you own life. But she was afraid that he would never return her feelings so she kept them to herself. Until one day…

Flashback No Jutsu

"Well that was hardly a challenge."

Kidomaru stated as he surveyed the clearing that was now littered with the bodies and body parts of the Sound Ninja that had cornered them. Nightshade scowled as she cleaned the blood off her sword and violently kicked one of the bodies.

"Trash! I wouldn't even dream of even taking a bite out of any of them!" She spat. Like some of the others, she had recently discovered a taste for human flesh and as much as it sickened her, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed it. Sakon growled in agreement but that hadn't stopped him from taking a few chunks in his wolf form.

"Well that looks like all of them. We should be getting back." He told them, looking at each of them in turn. Tayuya made sure that she didn't hold his gaze for more than a few seconds. She wasn't sure that she could keep the blush off her face otherwise. She had been tempted to tell him how she felt more about him than once, but had decided against it. As if he would ever want a foul mouthed, ugly girl like her.

"MINOTAUR! BEHIND YOU!" Tayuya's head shot up just in time to see a Sound ninja burst out of the bushes behind him, the katana in his hands aiming for the spider nin's back.

_NO!_

Without any thought for herself, Tayuya dived in front of him and let out a shriek of pain as the blade sank deep into her stomach.

"TAYUYA!" She felt some of Kidomaru's arms wrap round her body and gently guide her to the ground.

"Is she alright?"

"We need to get that sword out!"

Forcing her eyes open, she saw Kidomaru grab the handle and yank it out in one move. Tayuya was sure that everyone within two hundred miles heard her scream.

**You stupid girl! You're lucky that you're immortal!** A voice shouted in her head. Tayuya ignored it and tried to get up.

**Oh no you don't. You need to stay still until I've healed you.** The voice snapped again, but with a touch of concern.

"Wolf, Corpse, stay with her and wait for the others." Tayuya looked up at Kidomaru and instantly knew that something was wrong. His eyes were so dark that she was reminded of the darkness of Orochimaru's compound and the killer intent flowing off him was frightening her. Without another word, he vanished.

_What is he going to do?_

For ten minutes there was silence, but it was the type of silence that gave you the impression that the forest was holding its breath. As if it was waiting for something to happen. Then, without any warning, a roar of fury unlike anything either of them had ever heard tore through the air like an arrow. But it was nothing compared to the screams of fear and pain that followed it.

"What the fuck is that?" Sakon snapped, his face white.

"For once. I don't want to know." Nightshade told him, her eyes wide with fear and shock. She had sensed no animal in the forest that could produce a roar like that before, during and in the aftermath of the ambush. Even Tayuya was shaking in fear. What was going on? Was Kidomaru the one in pain? It seemed like an eternity before the screams died down to silence.

"I…I think it's over." Nightshade finally breathed out, which was enough for Tayuya. Breaking free from the other two she shot into the forest intent on finding Kidomaru.

_Please let him be alright. Please, please let him be alright._

**Oh I think he is. Methinks that it's the Sound ninja that hurt you that isn't.**

_**I wasn't asking you, Morganna.**_ She snapped, using her demon enhanced senses to find him. Bursting into a circle of trees she heard a dripping sound that made her look up.

**Damn! Remind me never to piss that boy off.** Morganna muttered. Tayuya backed up until her back hit a tree. Hanging from a branch in front of her was what she thought had been the Sound ninja that had hurt her, only he was now nothing but a pile of dripping muscle. Someone had not only skinned him alive (judging from the way his mouth was open in a silent scream and the terror filled look in his eyes) but also broken both his arms and legs and slit his belly open, scattering his entrails and skin all over the place.

_Kidomaru did this? But why?_

She had never thought him capable of anything like this. Sure he could be a sadistic bastard when he let himself get carried away. But this…this was unlike anything he had ever done. Suddenly she heard a splashing sound not too far away from her. Eager to get away from the horrific sight, Tayuya followed the noise. Pretty soon she came to a lake where she saw a figure that was undoubtedly Kidomaru up to his waist in the water.

_No doubt he's washing off the blood._

Taking a deep breath, she stripped herself until she was in her underwear and entered the water. She was only a few yards away from him when she saw his back stiffen and the water around him ripple as he turned to face her.

"T…Tayuya? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright. And don't worry about my injury, it's gone." She said and saw the relief in his eyes change to fear.

"Um…did you…" She nodded, knowing what he was about to say. Kidomaru swore under his breath and tore his eyes away from hers, too ashamed to hold her gaze. He flinched when he felt her hand on one of his arms.

"Don't worry, spider, I don't think any different of you. I just want to know why you were so brutal." For a moment she thought that he wasn't going to answer her. Letting out a sad sigh, she turned to go back to the bank. Suddenly one of his hands grabbed her wrist. Surprised, Tayuya turned back to face him.

"I…I was so angry when I saw you get hurt. I wanted to make him suffer for what he had done. I don't care if I get hurt, but I will never let anyone hurt you." Tayuya just couldn't fight back her blush this time. Why was he saying this? Why had he gotten angry enough to brutally kill someone when she had been injured? But before she could ask, Kidomaru covered the distance between them, lifted up Tayuya's face and planted his lips on hers.

_No way…is he…does this mean…_ She couldn't think straight. He was kissing her. Kidomaru was actually kissing her! When he pulled away, his eyes were still fearful but they now also held a glimmer of hope.

"I love you, Tayuya. I always have." For a minute, Tayuya just gaped at him. Then she smiled and kissed him, feeling her confidence go up a few notches when she heard him groan in surprise and pleasure.

"I feel the same way. But I thought…that you wouldn't want someone like me." She told him when she pulled away. Next second she found herself in his arms.

"Is this a dream? Where I finally tell you how I feel and you tell me that you've felt the same way all along but been too scared to show it." She heard him murmur in her hair, then yelped when she pinched one of his arms, hard.

"What was that for?" He snapped, glaring at her. Tayuya laughed and playfully nuzzled his shoulder.

"To show you that you weren't dreaming, blockhead." Tayuya heard Kidomaru chuckle, but his arms tightened slightly round her. As if he would never let her go.

Flashback No Jutsu, Kai.

"What are you thinking about?" Kidomaru asked her, gently kissing her cheek and bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I was thinking back to that night. You know when we told each other that we…um… we…Damn it! I still can't fucking say it!" Kidomaru's chuckle turned into a full blown laugh at that. One thing he loved about Tayuya was that she never tried to be something she wasn't. He still couldn't believe that she was his sometimes. He had thought that she would go for Kimimaro or even Jirobo, but never him. He was too freaky for her taste. But after the day they had first met, he couldn't help but gradually fall in love with her. And even after the things that Orochimaru did to them, that love stayed with him ad even grew stronger as he watched her adjust to her new self and help the others to do the same. But still he didn't say anything. He was too scared of her rejecting him. Then she had been injured while protecting him. And in that moment he forgot everything. Their immortality, the fact that they had to keep a low profile. The only things in his mind were the rage and hatred that were directed at the Sound ninja who had hurt Tayuya that quickly changed to an merciless urge to make him suffer for it. So he had given in to his bloodlust and dealt a brutal and slow revenge on that piece of trash. But what he hadn't been banking on was Tayuya coming to find him and stumbling across the body first. He had thought that she would hate him for being so brutal and see him as nothing more than a monster, but she hadn't. Instead she had asked him why he had reacted to her being hurt like that and he had told her the truth. He couldn't hide it anymore so he decided to try his luck. And it had played on from there.

Tayuya let out a low laugh when she saw that he was deep in thought and then found herself feeling very tired. As if sensing her exhaustion, Kidomaru scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the others. Luckily they were all asleep except for Juugo, who was keeping watch. Once he was where he had laid down his weapon, mask, cloak and armour, Kidomaru laid Tayuya down as gently as he could and laid down next to her, gently pulling her into him. A few minutes later he fell asleep himself.

Tsuande swore under her breath as she worked on Kiba. She had never encountered this type of poison before and all her previous efforts to override it had been futile. Not to mention the damage to his body that could have only have been done by a Hyuuga. Yet it had been infused with something else that was making it damn hard to undo.

_Who the hell could have done this?_

Kiba was still out cold so she couldn't ask him and neither Shino or Sakura had seen his attacker or attackers.

_At this rate. It's going to take me at least a fortnight to revive him. And by then, whoever did this will be long gone._

Suddenly she had an idea. Making sure that Kiba would be stable for the night, she left the Hospital building for the Hokage Tower. Once there, she instructed an ANBU agent to bring Kakashi to her before retiring to her office. About two hours later there was a knock at the door.

_About time._

"Enter!" Kakashi entered the office and simply nodded to Tsunade. He looked more haggard and his little orange book was nowhere in sight. The last ten years had not been good to the 'copy cat' ninja of Kohona. The loss of both Sasuke and Naruto had hit him hard and even though Sakura and Gai both tried to help him as well as others, he had fallen into a state of depression.

"You asked to see me, Lady Hokage?" He asked her, thinking that it was yet another assassination or information gathering mission.

"Yes. While coming back from a mission, Kiba Innuzuka according to both Shino and Sakura sensed something that unsettled him greatly and took off after it. When they both finally caught up with him, Akamaru was guarding a heavily injured Kiba. I'm still treating him but it will be at least a fortnight before he comes round so I want you, Shikamaru, Neji and Sakura to locate and gain any information you can on his attackers. But under no circumstances are you to engage them, is that clear?" Kakashi nodded to show that he understood and left to gather the others. But although his face showed no emotion, his mind was reeling. Kiba wasn't the type to be visibly unsettled, so whoever he had smelt must have made quite a powerful and negative impression on him. Nor was he easy to injure. The last time he had been this badly injured was…he shook his head. He didn't want to remember. The only thing he allowed his mind to focus on was the current mission. And how to complete it without getting him or the ninja under his command killed.

**Again, I would love advice on this story and while I don't mind criticism about my story, please do not be offensive. I would appreciate it. Thanks.**


	5. Sparring and a problem

Nightshade yawned loudly as she stretched her arms. She was always the first to wake up, being that she didn't need to sleep much anymore. A scowl marred her face at that thought and she shivered. She hated being reminded by herself or anyone else that she was now something unnatural.

**Will you stop thinking that about yourself! You feel emotions, yes? Then you are as much a human being as anyone else!** A harsh female voice shouted at her. Nightshade told it to shut up and walked towards the mouth of the cave. On the way she saw that Tayuya was sleeping in Kidomaru's arms and it was no mean feat to guess why they were like that.

**That reminds me, when are you going to find someone, hmmm?**

_**HEL! WILL YOU STOP ASKING ME THAT!**_ Hel merely chuckled at Nightshade's scandalised voice. She loved to tease the young girl about things like that. Nightshade muttered something about stupid demon females interfering in something that didn't really concern them under her breath as she stepped out into the sunlight. She stood there, even though the sun was shining brightly in her face and breathed in the fresh air.

_I'm still not used to it. Even after five years of being outside, it's still strange to me._

**It's not your fault little one. Your lungs are adapting to the air, but it's taking a long time.** Nightshade wrapped her arms round her body. She hated this. She missed her old body.

"Hey. I didn't think that anyone would be up at this time." She turned her face towards Suigetsu as he came up the slope, his hair and bare chest dripping wet from his dip in the stream that wasn't too far from the cave. The former mist nin tried hard not to shudder in anger when her eyes moved to his. They were cold, dull grey eyes with no light or life in them whatsoever. In truth they were better suited on a dead person than on a living teenager.

_If I ever get within range of those fuckers…_

"Did you enjoy your swim, Kappa teme?" Nightshade asked, smiling as she imagined his annoyed expression. She knew from Karin that he hated that nickname. In fact that was where she got it from and always delighted in using it. It was a way of getting back at him for his constant pranks and teases on her.

"Yeah I did. But how did you…"

"That's where you always go when you separate from us. In search of the nearest source of water. Besides it's essence is on you." Suigetsu let out his usual 'heh' and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"I didn't think that water had a essence."

"To me it does." He was impressed. He thought that he was the only one who could pick up the water's essence but it seemed that he had been wrong. Now looking at her, he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked with the sun's rays shining on her. Like she was some ancient goddess, or a demon that had the power to lure mortal men into her embrace and then drain their life energy or feast on their flesh. The demon description probably being more accurate.

"Suigetsu? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Got lost in my own thoughts." Nightshade simply nodded and turned her head away from him. Suigetsu however, continued to watch her. She had quite an attractive body, minus the fact that her veins stood out against her skin and was ice cold when you touched her and her lifeless eyes. Her personality wasn't that bad either, although she did have quite the temper and was a nightmare to be with when she was in a bad mood, like most of the girls were. All in all, Nightshade wasn't a bad person to be with.

_What the hell? Why am I even thinking of her in that way?_

**Maybe cause you see her as a potential mate.**

_**S…shut the fuck up, Set! there's no way she and I would get together in that way!**_

**Then why do you like to annoy her so much if not to gain her attention?** Suigetsu's response to that was so violent and angry that Set decided to retreat, laughing at the boy's reaction.

_Why the hell do I even put up with that…that…_ Gritting his teeth, Suigetsu refrained from saying something really rude in case Set lost his temper with him. He had too many unpleasant memories of that scenario. Now that he thought about it, that was the main reason why he annoyed her the most. She always reacted to him, even if that reaction was pounding various body parts into water or draining his energy until he was nothing more than a puddle.

"Hey, you want to spar with me? Just until the others wake up." Nightshade frowned while she thought about it. Even though she found him immature, arrogant and a right pain in the arse, Suigetsu was a formidable warrior and definitely not someone you wanted as your enemy.

"Alright. But no ninjutsu. Taijutsu and kenjutsu only."

_Damn. She must still remember the last time we used ninjutsu against each other._

**Hey it's not my fault you let your elemental powers run away with you.** Suigetsu growled at Set to shut up as Nightshade retrieved her sword and dagger and walked down the slope to a place which would be best for their fight.

Kakashi let out a sigh as he and his team followed Pakkun deeper into the forest. He and his team had been tracking the mysterious shinobi since dawn and the small ninja hound had been unable to identify them in the clearing where Kiba had encountered them.

"Hmm? Wait a minute!" Pakkun shouted as he dived for the ground, Kakashi, Neji, Sakura and Shikamaru followed him.

"What is it? Do you smell them?" Neji demanded when he saw Pakkun.

"Yes. But there's something you should know. They're not alone. It appears that they are in a group of sixteen, all of at Sennin level."

"T…that's impossible! There's no way a group that large could move without being detected!" Sakura shouted, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Not if they're at Sennin level. Man this is turning into such a drag." Shikamaru groaned.

"There's more and you should be prepared for a shock. One of these shinobi is one that we've all met before." Everyone tensed and tried to think of a Sanin level ninja that all of them had encountered before. There didn't seem to be one."

"Who, Pakkun?"

"I couldn't believe it myself when I first smelled it. But there's no doubt.

"WILL YOU CUT THE CRAP AND TELL US WHO…"

"Naruto Uzumaki." There was a dead silence as they took in the new piece of information.

"I…it can't be…"

"He was here? Naruto was really here?" Pakkun nodded. Sakura felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes and tried without much success to hold them back. After ten years of searching without any progress, they finally had a lead on Naruto. And he wasn't far away.

"Hold on a sec. Were they moving towards Kohona or away from it?" Shikamaru asked, trying to ignore what his logic was telling him.

"He's heading towards the Valley of the End with the others."

_But why? Why is Naruto leaving the Fire Country? Doesn't he want to come back?_

Kakashi couldn't understand. For as long as he had known him, Naruto had always bragged about becoming the next Hokage and protecting the Leaf village with everything he had. Now he was intending to leave Kohona. Had he given up on his dream?

"_I don't quit and I don't run. Cause that's my nindo, my ninja way."_

_Has he changed that much, that he's forgotten his nindo?_

"What are we waiting for? There's still a chance we could catch up with him!"

"SAKURA WAIT!" But she was already gone with Pakkun, Neji and Shikamaru. Kakashi followed them and tried to push back the feeling that this was not going to end well.

"Phew, you've gotten a little better with that sword I'll give you that."

_A little better? I was flooring him and he knows it!_

**Men never like to admit it when someone is better than them, especially a girl. It's a matter of pride.** Nightshade snorted as she sheathed her sword and wiped her forehead. Suigetsu had definitely gotten better and using that Egyptian style sword that Set had given him. It was getting harder and harder to kick his butt.

_Man she's gotten good. If I hadn't asked for a break, I would have lost for sure._

"You're not tired are you?" Suigetsu growled and glared at Nightshade, who was smiling a teasing smile at him.

"No. I could go on for another two hours at least." He retorted, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Then why did you ask for a break?"

"T…that wasn't for me. You look tired and I'd would probably end up beating you if we continued."

_He is such a liar. And what the fuck makes him think that he could beat me when I'm tired?_

**I told you. It's a pride thing that all males have. He doesn't want you to know that it's him who's on the verge of collapse.**

_**It's ridiculous. What's wrong with just being honest. Men can be such bull headed idiots.**_

**I agree with you. But that's why we are more intelligent, flexible, honest and can endure more. Someone has to look after them and make sure they don't get themselves killed.** Nightshade smiled and shook her head. What Hel said was true. Females always seemed to have the calmer and more intelligent personalities, so it was only logical that they had the role of raising children and protecting their families and pack from threats.

"What's so funny?" She felt her cheeks start to heat up when she heard Suigetsu's voice.

"N…nothing. I was just thinking about something." Suigetsu decided to let it drop. Pulling out a couple of bottles of water, he started slurping from one and tossed the other to Nightshade.

"Thanks." She was surprised by this. Suigetsu very rarely shared his water with anymore, preferring to keep it all for himself. But she didn't blame him for that act of selfishness. Being made out of water, he needed all the hydration he could get. The water boy just nodded. Suddenly he stiffened and a fierce snarl tore from his throat. Nighsthade was about to ask him what was wrong when she sensed it too. Five scents were heading their way at great speed. Four were human, the fifth was not. Not saying a word, they bolted for the cave.

"GUYS! WAKE UP!"

Suigetsu roared at the top of his voice as soon as he entered the cave. Not surprisingly that woke everyone up.

"What the fuck?"

"Suigetsu? What the hell are you…"

"There's no time! We're being tracked!" The sleepy grumbling vanished almost instantly at Nightshade's words.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked them in a quiet voice. Both teens nodded.

"They were coming our way and moving fast, which means that they're hoping to catch up with us before we get over the border." Naruto swore out loud at that. Why the hell had they agreed to take this route? Now they were in a huge mess.

"We should have taken the route through Wave and Lightning country, even if it did add on an extra two weeks." Karin grumbled, her head in her hands. Her brother laid a hand on her shoulder even though he too was in emotional turmoil.

"We haven't got a choice. Even if we do get across the border, they'll just follow us and that could cause major problems." Kidomaru stated, making Naruto sigh. that was why he listened to Kidomaru. The spider nin never beat around the bush or lied. He called things as he saw them. Looking round at the nervous faces of the demon gang, he felt angry at his old village.

_Why can't they just leave us alone?_

"So are you saying that we're going to have to fight them?" Another girl, this time with blonde hair and violet eyes that greatly resembled those of a cat asked Kidomaru. He nodded and she swore violently. This was the very thing they had been trying to avoid and now they had no choice but to fight.

"I'll face them. The rest of you get to the border and I'll meet up with you."

"FUCK NO!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY NARUTO? THERE'S NO WAY IN ANY OF THE NINE HELLS WE'RE GONNA LET YOU DO THAT UN!" Both Deidara and Karin shouted at him and Karin whacked him round the head as hard as she could.

"I have to! It's probably my scent they're tracking as well as Sakon's! I'm putting all of you in danger!" Naruto protested, rubbing his sore head. Karin was worse than baa chan had ever been when it came to hitting him when he annoyed her.

"They're right, Naruto. Even though you are a hanyou now, there's no way you can tackle four hunter nin or ANBU level ninja by yourself. I'm coming with you." Kidomaru snapped, already on his feet and ready to go. Tayuya growled and grabbed her own weapons.

"I'm coming with you two. You guys are going to need a fast getaway and my Genjutsu can do that."

"No way!"

"Don't even fucking try to stop me Kidomaru!" She snapped and Kidomaru wisely decided not to say anything else. Tayuya had a nasty temper and could get very VERY violent when angered, even with him.

"Then I'm with you guys, un." Naruto tried to argue but there was swaying those three when they had made their minds up about something.

"Hey! What about us?" Zaku shouted. Deidara tried to convince the others to go on ahead and all hell broke loose. No one was willing to let Naruto face his past on his own and it took Naruto using Kyuubi's chakra to 'demonise' his voice and shouted at them to do as they were told to get them to shut up. But they still wouldn't move. Eventually Juugo suggested a compromise. Naruto, Deidara, Kidomaru and Tayuya would intercept the pursuers and prevent them from tracking them any further while the rest of them made their way to the Valley Of The End and waited for them there. No one was happy with it but a few minutes later, twelve figures left the cave and headed for the direction of the Valley Of The End while four went back the way they had come.

**I know, know, I'm evil, but hey I need to keep the story exciting. A warning, they'll be Sakura and Kakashi bashing in the next chapter.**


	6. Confrontation, revelations and pain

"Sakura watch out!" Neji shouted and Sakura ducked to avoid the kunai that was aimed for her neck.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked the young medic, earning him a nod.

"I see them. Three males and one female. And they're all masked."

_There's no doubt that the kunai came from them. But why would they try to stop us? Unless…_

"Pakkun, are they the ones who attacked Kiba?" Kakashi asked the small ninja hound, obviously coming to the same conclusion as Shikamaru.

"One of them is. The boy with the bull mask. The other two's scents were in the clearing. The one in the middle…is Naruto." The boy wearing the fox mask let out a laugh.

"Should have known you'd be the one helping them, Pakunn. You were always one of the best trackers I knew." He said as he lifted a hand to his mask and removed it from his face and then threw the hood off from his head. Sakura and Kakashi both let out a gasp when they saw one of the faces that had haunted them for the last decade.

"N…Naruto?" Kakashi managed to choke out after a short, stunned silence. The boy in front of him looked no older than fourteen, but he had the whisker like scars on his face and his eyes were the same bright blue they had had always been, yet they were different. There was pain and trauma in them, as well as the fact that they resembled those of a fox now. His blonde hair was still spiky but longer and his ears were pointed. Naruto grinned at them, showing off pointed teeth.

"Hey guys. Miss me much?"

"Wha…what happened to you?" Shikamaru gasped out. Naruto's fists clenched and his teeth were bared in a soundless snarl of anger.

"Orochimaru and the Teme happened. They screwed around with me and the others so bad that most of us can't even show our faces in any village."

Sakura's hand flew to her mouth. Her Inner was screaming that it was a lie. That there was no way that Sasuke would ever do such a thing. But she also knew that in the time that she had known him, Naruto had never lied nor had he talked about Sasuke with such hatred and anger in his voice.

"Where have you been all this time? Tsunade and everyone else have been frantic with worry about you. They'll be glad to see you. However we should put a genjutsu on you so that…" Kakashi paused when Naruto held up his hand, stopping him from continuing.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but there's no way I'm setting foot in the village again. Ever." Those words were like a kunai to Sakura's heart. All this time she had dreaming of the moment when Naruto would return to the village and be a big part of her life again. It had what had kept her going all this time.

"Why? Why won't you come back?" She shouted at him. There was silence as blue eyes met emerald.

"You know why. The village hated me when I looked normal. If I came back looking like this, I'd probably be chased back out within the hour."

"But, Lady Tsunade would protect you. The villagers wouldn't go against her orders." Sakura argued, determined not to give up just yet.

"The council would never allow it. I'm really sorry that I worried you and the others Sakura, but things can never be what they were."

"Why do you care anyway?" Another voice sounded out and Kakashi glared at the bull masked boy.

"He's a ninja of Kohona and my student. He is also very important to me and I…"

Next second he found himself pinned to the tree trunk, one of the boy's hands round his throat in a bone crushing grip. The killer intent pouring off him so vicious that everyone was finding it hard to breathe.

"How dare you pretend that you ever cared about him, Hatake! You were one of the ANBU that was supposed to protect him when he was younger, yet you constantly stood by and let him be beaten within an inch of his life, leaving it to Weasel to save him from being killed. Even when he was your student, you never lost a chance to hold him back or ridicule him. How many times did you even bother to train him or Sakura? You only ever cared for the Uchiha and look how he repaid you! He betrayed you for Orochimaru while Naruto stayed loyal to your teachings and tried to earn your respect and just once have you acknowledge him as a strong person!" Kakashi flinched at the boy's words and felt a guilty pang in his heart because every word was true. He had hated Naruto in the past, blaming him for the death of his sensei and in retaliation had done very little to help him. Eventually Weasel had lost his temper and reported him to the Third Hokage who had demoted him to Jonin as a punishment. So when Naruto had been assigned to his team, Kakashi had decided to do everything in his power to sabotage Naruto's career as a ninja, choosing instead to focus only on Sasuke. But after the mission to Wave and the Chunin exams, his opinion had been changed. naruto had proven, to him at least, that he wasn't the Kyuubi but Naruto Uzumaki of Kohonagauke and he felt guilty for what he had done. But he never got the chance to earn his trust and make up for the pain that he had caused him.

"Let him go Minotaur!" Naruto shouted and quickly shunshined over to them when he saw that his friend was determined to crush his former sensei's windpipe.

"Why should I? After all he's done to you, he deserves to die!" Naruto grabbed his arm and forced the boy to look at him.

"Don't do this. For me. For the others." There was a tense silence. Shikamaru was trying to figure out a way to help Kakashi if Minotaur didn't listen to Naruto, and Sakura was torn between letting Naruto handle it or smashing both boy's jaws in. It seemed like an eternity when Minotaur loosened his grip round the copy nin's throat and flung his body into a tree near to where the othe Leaf nin were at a force that none of them thought possible. Shikamaru winced when he heard the bones crack.

"Sensei!" Sakura shouted, darting forwards and managing to catch Kakashi before he fell to the ground.

" FOR KAMI'S SAKE MINOTAUR! WHEN I SAID LET HIM GO, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Naruto yelled. Minotaur simply shrugged his shoulders.

"That piece of trash deserves worse."

Neji's eyes widened. Minotaur's voice had been bugging him. It seemed familiar but he just couldn't place it. That is, until he heard Kakashi being described as trash.

"Byakugan!" Next second he found himself staring into a face that he had thought he would never see again.

"Y…You!" Minotaur turned to face Neji at his shout, removing his mask as he did so.

"Long time no see." Despite the fact that he remained emotionless and controlled on the outside, Neji was shaking in fear on the inside. He was now facing the only enemy who had figured out his ultimate weakness and had come within an inch of ending his life as a result. Even though he was more stronger than the last time, it was clear that Kidomaru had also improved.

"I killed you, I saw you die!" Kidomaru grinned. But it wasn't the same cocky, excited and sadistic grin that Neji had seen. It was strained. As if he was fighting back hidden emotions.

"Nothing is as it seems in the ninja world. What you saw was a Genjutsu, you were so weak that it was easy to fool you." Neji growled and his fists clenched. Instantly Naruto was in between them, his arms outstretched.

"Neji, I know that this is difficult to take in. But please don't do anything that will cause us to attack you. You've seen what Kidomaru did to Kakashi."

"Why are you protecting him? Have you forgotten that he was partly responsible for Sasuke falling into Orochimaru's hands! That he tried to kill all of us including you! He's nothing but a monster!" Naruto's eyes narrowed at Neji's words but he still didn't move.

"I haven't forgotten that day, Neji. In fact it's heavy on my mind every day that I still breathe! But when everyone else had abandoned me for dead, he was the one that saved me, even though we were enemies! He went back for his team mates, even though he was wounded and knew that he faced death if he was found by our ninja! Is that the behaviour of a monster to you? I owe him my life and he is my friend. I will stand by him all the way…even if it makes me your enemy." Shikamaru and Neji were all thrown by his words and couldn't find anything suitable to say after that. But Sakura wasn't so speechless.

"What about us? We pushed ourselves to the limit for you! We stood by you through thick and thin ten years ago! We even didn't a fuck that you were the vessel for the Kyuubi! Doesn't that mean anything to you? You're no different than Sasuke! In fact you're worse than him! At least he never fooled any of us into believing that we actually meant something to him before he tossed us aside like garbage!"

If anything was to shatter Naruto's heart, this was it. One of his hands flew to his mouth and he took a step back as if Sakura had physically struck him. His mind was in turmoil. Was he really worse than Sasuke, just because he had chosen his new friends over the village? There was a yell of rage followed by a string of curses. Kidomaru turned to see Tayuya struggling to hold a furious Deidara back and instantly went to help her out.

"If that's how you feel then I won't burden you with this demon's presence any longer, Sakura."

_**Let's go. They won't follow us.**_ He mentally said to the others.

_**They'd better not!**_ Tayuya snapped back, but he didn't hear her. All he wanted was to get away from this place. From Sakura. He vanished with a blur of yellow, closely followed by the others.

As soon as they were gone, Shikamaru turned to Sakura.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE SAID THAT TO HIM?" He roared at her, visibly fighting back the urge to punch her in the face. The image of Naruo's reaction to her words clear and terrible in his mind.

"It's true. He doesn't care about us. They were right. He is nothing more than a…"

SMACK!

"DON'T YOU DARE FINSH THAT SENTENCE SAKURA! IF HE WAS A DEMON, WHY DID HE STOP KIDOMARU FROM KILLING KAKASHI AND PREVENT A FIGHT FROM BREAKING OUT BETWEEN HIM AND NEJI?" Sakura clung to her stinging face and glared at Shikamaru for a few seconds before turning her attention to her sensei. The lazy shadow user couldn't bring himself to look at Kakashi or Sakura as she healed the copy nin's wounds. He couldn't believe that Naruto was a demon, or that he was a worse traitor than Sasuke. He just couldn't.

"We have to go back and tell Lady Tsunade what we found out."

"Shouldn't we try to follow them?" Neji asked but Shikamaru shook his head. It would be suicide to do that if the reaction of Naruto's companions was anything to go by. Besides, they would most likely be long gone by now. Letting out a sad sigh, Shikamaru leapt back and started the long journey back to Kohona not giving Neji and Sakura the chance to object to his decision.

**Here's a question for you;**

**I probably won't have Naruto returning to Kohona, but do you think that he should forgive the village, or not?**

**Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	7. Rembering pain and much needed backup

The journey to the Valley of the End wasn't a pleasant one. Tayuya couldn't help but shoot concerned glances at Naruto, who still hadn't bothered to put his mask back on. His eyes were dull and it was clear that he was struggling to keep his emotions in check.

_Why that ungrateful, pink haired bitch! I oughta…_

At that, a dozen images of how she could painfully eliminate Sakura appeared in her head and she vented her anger out on them.

"Naruto, we should slow down a little. We still have a long ways to go after we cross the border." Kidomaru said, hoping that he wouldn't have to use force to get Naruto to listen. Suddenly Naruto landed on a branch and without any warning, slammed his fist into the trunk so hard that all three of them heard the Knuckle bones crack.

**Naruto!** Kyuubi shouted as his host continued to pound the tree to pieces.

_After everything I've done. All those times that I put my life on the line for them and the village. Even staying away from them to protect them from Akatsuki and Orochimaru. I'm still nothing but a demon to them. Maybe she's right…maybe I really am no different than Sasuke._

_**NO YOU DON'T! YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE HIM! YOU'RE TEN TIMES A BETTER PERSON THAN HIM!**_ Kidomaru mentally shouted and was about to go over and shake some sense into the blonde baka when someone else beat him to it.

"You need to let go aniki. She's not worth crying over, un." Deidara told Naruto as he gently but firmly pulled his hands away from the tree. Naruto was shaking but he didn't struggle. Instead he looked over at his elder brother. Deidara felt his heart crack when he saw the tears in Naruto's eyes and the pain that he knew had been there for years.

_Darn it…why can't I do anything right?_ He was supposed to have prevented any of this from happening. He was a Namikaze, damn it, the eldest child of Kohona's yellow flash and red death, how could he be so weak?

**You are not weak. You were unable to do anything before. And now that you have a chance, you doing the best you can. That makes you strong.** But the words of wisdom weren't enough to dispel the regret and doubt that plagued the young man every second of every day. Suddenly Naruto flung his arms round Deidara and started to cry.

"We'll rest for a bit. We aren't that far away from the others anyway. Deidara nodded.

"Where are they? Surely it wouldn't take this long to get rid of a few mangy pursuers." Suigetsu grumbled as he stopped from swimming round the water in circles with a scowl. Suddenly a rock smashed into his head, making it explode into water.

"Will you stop complaining for two seconds! We don't know how strong the people after us are, they could be tougher than we first thought!" Karin shouted at him, finally reaching the end of her patience with the water nin. Suigetsu glared at her and made a very rude gesture with his hand.

"Suigetsu! This isn't the time for your antics!" Dragon snapped. Suigetsu gulped, even before Set had been sealed inside him he wouldn't have dare anger the other boy. Kimimaro kept his piercing green eyes on Suigetsu for a few more seconds before turning them away. Honestly that boy was more trouble than he was worth, but with him there was never a dull moment that was for sure. Watching the water ripple, the young Kaguya couldn't help but think back. Back to the first meeting.

Flashback No Jutsu

_How long has it been?_

Kimimaro had no idea how long he had been floating in the darkness like this. It seemed eternal. At first he had thought that he was dead. After all this was what he had imagined death to be like. But he still breathed, still could think. Should he be doing that if he was dead? That was until he had met Saron, the dragon demon that Orochimaru had sealed inside him and forced his chakra to merge with, turning him into a Hanyou. Since then, he had thought about a lot of things, one of them being his loyalty to Orochimaru and he had realized something. Gaara had been right. He had been a pawn, only valued as long as he was useful to Orochimaru's plans. Orochimaru had expected him to die on that mission. Why else would he have been sent out, sick as he was?

_All this time, I've been living a lie._

And now he was paying for it. Suddenly he heard someone calling his name. and it wasn't Saron.

_Am I imagining it._

**You're not. I think we're finally getting out of here.** The dragon replied.

"Kimimaro! Kimimaro! Please wake up! Please!" The bodiless voice pleaded and for some reason it sounded familiar.

_I don't think I can._ Without warning a sharp pain, tore through his body. It was so intense that he had to shut his eyes. Then as soon as it came it was gone. Slowly and carefully, in case the mysterious pain came back he reopened them. To his astonishment, he wasn't in the black space that he had gotten so used to. At first he couldn't see anything because it was so bright. Gradually it started to clear and he saw that he was in a lab like room and someone was peering into his face. It was a boy about his age, with orange hair and matching eyes that were brimming with concern and relief. Kimimaro blinked. This was a illusion, right? He couldn't be here.

"J…Juugo?" It was a shock to hear his own voice, cracked and hoarse from lack of use. The boy's face split into a huge grin.

"Thank goodness! I thought you were dead!"

_What is he doing here? I thought it was too dangerous for him to leave the North Base without me there._

"Is he alright Juugo?" Another voice called out. Juugo turned and nodded to whoever had spoken. The bone user got another shock when he saw Kidomaru standing behind Juugo.

"Hey. Glad you made it." Kimimaro could only nod in return, though he was wondering what he meant be that. He saw others, including Sakon and Tayuya, both looking as weak and tired as he felt. As well as the blonde boy that he had fought and others that he didn't know that well or not at all. After a while, he managed to gather enough strength to get to his feet with help from Juugo.

"Where are we?" He asked his friend as he draped a lab coat that a girl had found over his body.

"No idea. My guess is that it's one of Orochimaru's labs." A girl with uneven red hair and red eyes answered. It a few minutes before he realised that she was Karin, one of Kabuto's assistants.

"What about the others. Maybe there's someone still alive." Another girl, this time with long blonde hair and blue eyes asked. But the girl next to her sighed sadly and shook her head.

"I don't know how, but I know that everyone else in this base is dead. We're the only ones alive." And Kimimaro decided not to ask what made her so sure of that. In truth he was a little unnerved by her eyes. They had no life or light in them whatsoever.

"W…we should g…get out o…of here."

"I agree with Hinata. I don't want to be shoved into one of those tubes again."

And with that, the sixteen survivors left the lab and eventually the base itself.

Flashback No Jutsu, kai

It wasn't long after that they'd had to fight a bunch of Sound ninja that had been sent to retrieve them and it was from interrogating one of them that they learned the truth. They had been in that base and a suspended state for five years while Orochimaru had performed experiments on them in a attempt to turn them into the ultimate weapons. Naturally this had caused some distress and increased their anger towards Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke and this anger soon changed into intense hatred as they learned more about the changes to their bodies from their respective demons. All of them were now immortal, unable to die from any method as well as age. Instead they would remain the ages they had been when they first became hanyou. Kimimaro was unable to repress a shudder as he thought the first two years. All of them were in a semi depressed state and a few, especially Sakon, Nightshade and Zaku, were suicidal and had to watched 24/7. But there had been good times. The bond that had started when they had all helped each other out of the tubes and left the base as a group got began to get stronger. Now they were an inseparable team, each of them with their own unique skills and traits that made them a force to be reckoned with both as individuals and a group.

Kimimaro was eventually brought out of his thoughts by a small bird that flew over to Juugo and landed on his shoulder, chirping at him.

"They're coming back." It had always been that way with Juugo. Apart from his uncontrollable, bloodthirsty rages Juugo could also talk to animals and unlike humans they didn't seem to be afraid of him. Even though they also wisely ran for it when he did lose control.

"Finally! I was getting wrinkled." Suigetsu shouted, coming out of the water and throwing his clothes back on.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have stayed in there for so long, Kappa teme." Nightshade told him, causing Suigetsu to glare at her. But before he could come up with a good enough retort, Kidomaru, Deidara, Tayuya and Naruto emerged from the cave.

All of them knew at once that something was seriously wrong. Naruto looked like someone had crushed his dreams into little balls and then spat on them in front of his eyes, while the others despite their neutral expressions were furious.

"Naruto! Are you okay?"

"What the hell's up with you?" But Naruto said nothing. Instead it was Tayuya who explained what had happened during the encounter with the Leaf nin, using images on parts that she couldn't talk about.

"SAKURA SAID WHAT?" Ino yelled at the top of her voice when Tayuya got to the part of what had hurt Naruto so bad. She couldn't believe that she had actually liked Sakura in the past and found her to be a nice girl. Now she was nothing more than a spiteful bitch who found it suitable to hurt someone who had always tried to help her and protected her with no thought to his own life.

"I'm going to kill her, and I'm going to do it very, very slowly." Suigetsu growled, his hand tightening on his sword and an almost maniacal look in his eyes.

"For once, Suigetsu I don't mind. But you are going to have to wait cause I want a piece of her too." Nightshade snapped and several people, Juugo and Kimimaro included silently agreed with them. If it hadn't been for the fact that they respected Naruto, Hinata and Ino and they had begged them not to, they would have razed Kohona to the ground a long time ago for the way that all three of them had been treated. Karin was trying to comfort Naruto and for once Sakon was trying to calm Hinata down. The normally calm Hyuuga was shaking in rage and disbelief. How could Naruto be like Sasuke? Sauke, who had only thought of himself and willingly abandoned his friends and village for power. There was no way in any of the Nine Hells that Naruto could ever be put on the same level as Sasuke.

"Naruto. Look at me." Naruto slowly raised his head and his eyes met Haku's clear brown ones.

"You are nothing like Sasuke. You've proved that every time that you have thrown yourself in harm's way to protect any of us. You've judged us by our personalities instead of our pasts and abilities and respected us as people. Sasuke could never and never will be able to do any of those things. What Sakura said was meaningless because it is lies." Naruto just stared at her.

**You see kit. You can never be like that Uchiha prick. Because they will not let that happen. And I will turn you into a living potato before I see you become a power hungry, arrogant maniac.**

_**Ouch. That's a bit harsh don't you think?**_

**Whoever said being gentle got a message across?** Naruto let out a snort at that but he was beginning to feel better. And it was then that he realised that this was the first time that he had thought Kohona and the other rookie ninja for at least a year. Why should he stay with people that had done nothing but ignore and hurt him when he was around people that actually cared about him and appreciated him for who he was?

**Finally you see sense! I had just about given up hope!**

_**Shut up, baka fox!**_ Naruto scolded as he stood up and wiped the few remaining tears off his face. Everyone breathed out a silent sigh of relief when they saw that the determined gleam was back in his eyes.

"Let's go. Cause in case you guys have forgotten, we have a deadline to keep."

"Finally! Bout time you forgot that shithole! Not to mention that your moping was getting on my nerves." Zaku joked. A second later he was sent flying into one of the statues by two very irate Namikazes.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY SUICIDAL? DON'T MAKE JOKES LIKE THAT YOU BAKA!" Isaribi shouted at him as she helped him back to the others, who were splitting their sides with laughter.

"Hey Haku, thanks for what you said." Naruto whispered quietly to her while the others were distracted and smiled at her. But he moved away too early to see the blush appear on her face and hear her whisper.

"No problem, Naruto kun."

**Awww! **

**Anyways, I'll try to have chapter eight up as soon as I can. It'll be in Kohona and you can bet that Tsunade is not going to be happy! **


	8. Tsunade's wrath and more infomation

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" Sakura winced at Tsunade's roar and the crashing sound that followed it. She didn't dare look at her sensei, who was more enraged then she had ever seen her. Tsuande took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Tsunade hissed, fighting back the urge to send both Sakura and Kakashi flying into the Hokage monument. The four shinobi shifted their feet nervously, afraid to say anything. You did not want to piss the Fifth Hokage off period and in the state she was in at the moment, any word could set her off.

"You've ruined any chance of Naruto coming back to the village, that's what you bunch of idiots have done! Get out of my sight, all of you! Expect you!" Shikamaru gulped as Neji, Sakura and Kakashi shot him a pitying glance before leaving as quickly as they could. Once they were alone, Tsunade sighed and placed her hands on her desk.

"Now, are you sure that the ninja that Neji nearly came to blows with, was Kidomaru of the Sound Five?" Shikamaru nodded.

"Absolutely. I'd recognise him anywhere. But…" He paused, not knowing how to continue. They had only given the bare skeleton of what had happened in their report, although Shikamaru had purposely included all of what had happened between Kakashi and Kidomaru and Sakura's words to Naruto, knowing that they would be in real deep shit. But he couldn't care.

_They deserved it. I can't believe that Kakashi tried to stop him from becoming a ninja._

Tsunade stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"It was weird. He still looked the same as he had done when I last saw him. Very little had changed, except that he was faster and stronger than ten years ago. He broke several of Kakashi's ribs and both his arms by simply throwing him into a tree. And he seemed really protective of Naruto."

"And Naruto?" There was a tense silence.

"He's more kitsune like. And like Kidomaru he looks in his early to mid teens."

"And you say that he bluntly told you that he wasn't coming back to the village, resulting in Sakura's foolish outburst?" Shikamaru nodded.

"He seems to be on pretty good terms with them. He called Kidomaru his friend and got angry with Neji when he called him a monster." Tsunade groaned and shut her eyes.

_Please let this be a dream._

But it wasn't. Naruto had as good as broken all his ties to Konoha with that statement and the fact that he was in the company of people like Kidomaru, who probably had a bounty on his head in every corner of the elemental nations for his involvement with Orochimaru only made things worse. If the council ever got wind of this, Naruto would instantly be branded as an A ranked missing nin with a kill on sight order and she and Gaara would be powerless to stop them, since Naruto had committed a criminal offence against the village by consorting with known enemies of the Leaf.

"Naruto…what the hell are you thinking?" She muttered under her breath. She looked up at Shikamaru. At least there was one person who was still wiling to help.

"Thank you Shikamaru. Could you please tell Sakura and Kakashi that I will see them both tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp, and tell him that he had better not be late! I'm not in the mood to deal with them now." Shikamaru left the office. Once out of sight of anyone he smiled a wicked smile. Everyone knew that the Fifth Hokage was virtually unapproachable until at least 10am.

_It must mean that she wants to bullock Sakura and Kakashi as much as she can. And quite frankly I don't care._

Then he wiped the smile off his face and went to pass the message on.

Tsunade let out a sad sigh and turned to the hole in the window where she'd hurled her chair through it.

"How much of that did you hear?" A man with long spiky white hair and red lines on his face came out from the corner closest to her. He was wearing a greenish grey shirt over his fishnet top and a long red sleeveless jacket over that and had a huge scroll strapped to his back. He looked almost as troubled and sad as her.

"Enough to understand what's been going on. I think I know why Naruto's with Kidomaru." Jiraya told her as he stepped into her office and placed a replacement chair behind her.

"Thanks." He shrugged.

"I know your temper." Jiraya had been Tsunade's team mate and was one of the few who knew her better than anyone. He also managed a spy network that kept him informed of what was going on in the shinobi world.

"Tell me Tsunade, in the last five years have you ever heard any mention of a organisation known as the Oni Shiro?"

Tsunade's already frazzled temper flared up again and it took all of her self control not to punch her perverted comrade through the wall.

"What's that got to do with Naruto?" She shouted at him. Jiraya looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Because it's obvious that both Naruto and Kidomaru are a part of it." Tsunade let out a strangled gasp. Of course she had heard of the Oni Shiro, but she had dismissed them as a rumour. They were a shadowy bunch of people, but each of them was rumoured to possess inhuman abilities. One of them could slip in and out of any building, no matter how secure it was and know what people were thinking. Another was said to be able to rot any material with a simple touch. It was what had given them their name.

"I've been keeping tabs on them, even though it hasn't been easy. They're a tricky bunch to gather information on since they are very careful to cover they're tracks. But I do know that at the same time they appeared, large groups of Orochimaru's men were seen in a remote corner of Lightning country. The Raikage made a investigation and made some interesting and gruesome findings." Tsunade lowered her head in thought. This was a interesting piece of information indeed.

"Do you know what the Kumo nin found?" Jiraya nodded.

"They found the remains of several Sound ninja, many of them ripped to pieces and a abandoned base. The base itself held the corpses, body parts and even foetuses of some two hundred people, although sixteen tubes were smashed and no one was found near them. The same number as the Oni Shiro." Tsunade's head shot up in surprise.

"Are you telling me that the demon gang came from that base? And that they were experiments of Orochimaru?"

"I am and there's something else. We aren't the only one besides Orchimaru who are interested in them. Akatsuki is also looking for them." Next second the wood underneath Tsunade's hands cracked and shattered.

"Jiraya! I'm issuing you a mission. Find Naruto, make sure that the Akatsuki don't get their hands on him and try to convince to come back."

"No."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I'll find Naruto and talk to him. But I think that they're already aware of the Akatsuki threat, seeing as Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame were mysteriously killed while tracking them. But I won't try to make him come back to the Leaf. Naruto may be a Jinchuuriki, but he is my godson and I want him to be happy. And clearly he is happy where he is at the moment." Then he walked out of the office, leaving a distraught Tsunade to whip out her secret bottle of sake and drown it in a couple of swallows.

Once he was out of sight of anyone, Jiraya made his way to a remote corner of the Hokage Monument. Once there he pulled out a small purple stone and sent his chakra into it. Almost instantly a hooded figure appeared in front of him.

"That was quick."

"We were expecting you to contact us." The figure's voice was emotionless and held a tone to it that could almost be described as arrogant.

"What were thinking? Now Tsunade knows that Naruto is with them and that one of them is Kidomaru! If we're not careful, we'll have most of the elemental nations on our back!" There was a angry hiss from the figure. He had told them that the route through Leaf was a bad idea. That some of the demon gang would not be able to control themselves, especially if certain people showed up.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Kiba smelt one of them, probably Sakon, Kidomaru or Tayuya and took off on their trail. A few hours later he was found badly hurt and poisoned. Tsuande's still trying to bring him out of it, but she sent Kakashi and a team after them and one of his ninja hounds caught Naruto's scent. And you can guess what happened next." There was no reply from the figure, but he was angry and worried. Everything was getting too dangerous and unpredictable for his liking.

"I'll tell the others. Meanwhile, can you find them and warn them of the danger?"

"I've been ordered by Tsunade to find Naruto and I'll stay with them. In case the council gets any ideas." The figure nodded and vanished. Jiraya pocketed the stone and too left to find Naruto. He was unaware that someone had overheard the entire conversation.

"So the demon brat is still alive. And he's not far from here." A crippled man with bandages covering most of his face save for his right eye said to himself as he sat on a throne like seat. The figure kneeling in font of him nodded.

"Yes, Danzo samma. And Jiraya is on his way to protect him and his companions."

Danzo scowled. It had been the Third Hokage and his two students that had kept him from turning the Kyuubi into a weapon that would have made Konoha the greatest of the shinobi villages. But now he was simply a threat that had to be removed.

"Sai, I want you to find Uzumaki and bring his body back here. Kill his compainions if they interfere but try to avoid that. They may prove useful." The kneeling figure looked up and smiled at Danzo. But it was a fake one. There was nothing behind it.

"Hai, Danzo samma." Sai then vanished with a small 'poof'. Danzo leant back against his throne and frowned in thought. Sai may be one of his strongest warriors, but he was unsure if he was up for the task. Especially if this Kidomaru was with the Kyuubi brat when he attacked.

_I think I should report on my findings to the rest of the council._

He concluded. They would instantly brand the boy as a missing nin and offer a reward that few bounty hunters would be able to resist. He chuckled darkly. The demon brat of Konoha was as good as dead.

**Now it's starting to get exciting. I'll try to get chapter nine up as soon as I can but I'm not promising that it'll be just as quick.**


	9. Unwanted memories and annoying friends

"MY EYES! NO! PLEASE NO! ARRGHH!" Nightshade bolted upright at the shout and quickly scanned the area for the source of the noise. Zaku was writhing on the ground, a look of sheer terror on his face.

_Not again._

"Zaku, wake up! It's a nightmare! It's not real!" She shouted at him as she roughly shook his shoulders in a attempt to wake him up. It seemed like an eternity before he finally woke up.

"I…I thought I was…" He stammered as he looked round the clearing they had camped in for the night. Nightshade said nothing. She couldn't really be angry with him. Instead she was confused.

_I thought they had stopped?_

**I don't think that they'll ever stop. It was a big thing to go through.** Hel told her in a sad voice. Nightshade growled and silently cursed both Kami and Orochimaru. How could they have put him through that?

"You should get some sleep. I'll take over." Zaku said, breaking her out of her thoughts. Nightshade was about to protest but then she saw his eyes. He wouldn't be able to sleep again tonight, nor would he let himself.

"Alright, but if you get tired wake me up." Zaku nodded as he got to his feet and walked over to where she had been sitting when she had heard him. Nightshade instantly laid down and shut her eyes. She knew that Zaku didn't like people visibly fussing over him.

_Why? Why won't they leave me alone?_ Zaku asked himself for the thousandth time as he struggled to calm himself down. It was bad enough that he had been killed and then brought back to be a vessel for some demon for Orochimaru's twisted ambitions, but being plagued by memories of the year he had been dead was something that he would be better off without. He couldn't even shut his eyes for fear of seeing that place again.

**Are you alright?**

_**No I'm not alright! I just want the nightmares to stop! I want to forget!**_ The voice stayed silent at that. Bunching his knees up further, Zaku allowed his emotions to get the better of him and a few silent tears trickled down his face. Why? Why did fate enjoy screwing him over at every chance it got? He'd been born an orphan, unloved and unwanted for the first ten years of his life, used as a pawn for four years, had both his arms broken and later destroyed beyond repair for his master, killed by that same master for some jutsu that didn't even work the way it was supposed to and then forced to spend a year in hell as punishment for the sins that he had committed. His body started to shake violently. That was a place he never wanted to go back to. The stories about it were fairy tales in comparison to the real thing. Hell was a place of endless torment and the demons and monsters in there were keen to uphold that reputation. Zaku had been eaten alive, slowly dismembered while being awake, had his eyes torn from his sockets, arms and legs ripped from body, raped, thrown into boiling larva and other disgusting and sickening tortures that would send even the most seasoned ninja running for the hills screaming in terror. He wasn't the only one to have been brought back from the dead though. Orochimaru had also exhumed Haku's body from her grave in the Land of Waves in order to learn more of her Kekkei Genkai and later decided to use her as the host for the raven demon Morrigan. She hadn't been in Hell but in a state of purgatory that had been nothing but eternal darkness so she understood his suffering a little.

"Zaku?" He looked up at Yugito and smiled.

"Hey, I couldn't sleep so I took over from Nightshade a few minutes ago."

Yugito frowned but said nothing. It was obvious. Shaking body, the smell of cold sweat and tear streaks down his face. He'd had another nightmare.

"It's my turn anyway and I wouldn't mind some company." Yugito said airily as she sat down beside him. For an hour there was silence as both kept an eye out for threats and got lost in their own thoughts.

"Yugito." Yugito stiffened then relaxed and looked expectantly at Zaku who took a deep breath before continuing.

"How do you put up with it? You know, unwanted memories. How do you stop them from driving you insane?" The cat hanyou bit her lip. Sure she'd suffered emotional torture when she had killed for the first time and putting up with the villager's and their hatred, but that was peanuts in comparison. The kid had been betrayed, killed and spent Kami knows how long in the worst place imaginable and come out with his sanity still intact. Well, most of it. Zaku suffered from vivid nightmares, both sleeping and waking ones and sometimes suffered from mental breakdowns. But he was better than what he had been like during the first two years.

"I don't know how to answer that Zaku. It's different for every person. I guess the only thing you can do is not keep it bottled up. There are people here who will listen."

Zaku looked away. He knew that, but he didn't want them to know what he'd gone through. They had enough shit to deal with.

**There's always me.** The voice hissed again.

_**I know that Jomungand and I talk to you. It's just…it's hard.**_ There was a hiss and then silence. Zaku leaned back and watched the patch of sky that he could see through the trees. It lured him into a state of calm and inner peace. But he, Yugito and Jomungand all knew that this was only temporary. That he would never truly be free.

A few hours later, some of the others began to stir. Deidara was the first to actually get up and go to look for some food, alone. Yugito had offered to go with him but he had said that he wanted to be by himself. Even someone like him needed to be alone sometimes. As he navigated the forest, Deidara thought about the past and wished that it had been different. He, Karin and Naruto should have grown up in Konoha, under loving parents and become strong ninja. But that had all been fucked up thanks to Madara and Danzo. During the Kyuubi attack, Danzo had had his ROOT ANBU kidnap both him and Karin and separate them. Karin had been given to Orochimaru, who had hoped to use Kushina's Kekkei Genkai to his advantage and Deidara had been sold to Iwa. There, he had endured nearly ten years of the experiments that had given him his three mouths and ability to create exploding clay. When he was thirteen, they had deemed him powerful enough and broken enough to serve their village. What a mistake that had been. Two years later, he had killed his Jonin leader and fled Iwa, becoming branded as a missing nin. Thinking that he could find out where his siblings where and become stronger, Deidara had become a mercenary for a terrorist group. It was while working for them that he had learned of Naruto's fate and had become bitter towards the Leaf village. He swore that once he was seventeen, he would return and take his little brother away, find Karin and take them to a place where no one would ever find them. But the worst thing that could have happened did. His abilities brought him to the attention of the Akatsuki. He knew of them and was determined not to join them. This was the organisation that wanted to kill his little brother for Kami's sake! There was no way in any of the nine hells he was helping them! But he hadn't counted on Itachi forcing him to join them by beating him in a fight using his Sharingan. Then he got thinking. It was soon obvious that they had no idea that he was the 'Kyuubi's' brother. Maybe he could be sent to retrieve his brother and use that to gain access to him and hide him and Naruto away from the Akatsuki. But it had been Itachi and Kisame who had been assigned him. Still Deidara didn't let that stop him. He would have to be kept shut away before the Nine Tailed Fox could be extracted from him, seeing as it had to be sealed away in the statue last. He could bust him out. Then Sasuke had defected to Orochimaru and Naruto had mysteriously vanished shortly after. Torn up with worry and regret for not acting sooner, Deidara had thrown caution to the winds and deserted Akatsuki to search for him. A few months later, he had tracked down Sasuke Uchiha.

Flashback No Jutsu

"KATSU!" Deidara shouted and detonated the explosive that was near the young Uchiha. He wasn't aiming to kill. Yet. He wanted information first.

_Did I get him?_

He squinted into the smoke for signs of a wounded and disabled Sasuke. Suddenly he sensed a presence behind him and whirled round to see Sasuke behind him, in his second state and sword poised above his head.

"SHIT!" He automatically raised his arm to protect his neck. But the sword sliced through his arm and a fist slammed into his jaw, sending him slamming into the ground. Deidara yelled in pain as he felt a couple of his ribs and one of his legs shatter from the impact.

"Pathetic. Is this the best that Akatsuki has to offer? How very disappointing." Deidara growled and tried to get back up. He couldn't die. Not now! He had to live until he had found both Naruto and Karin! He couldn't lose to Sasuke, he just couldn't!

"Now, where is Itachi?"

"Fuck you, you piece of Uchiha shit! I have no fucking clue where your bastard brother is un!" He shouted, his free arm trying to get to his clay pouch in order to make an explosive he could use to help him. Sasuke snarled at Deidara's reply an stabbed his sword into the blonde's arm.

"I'll give you one more chance. Where is Itachi?"

"Screw you, snake whore! I'm not a part of that freak circus anymore, so I don't know anything about your brother un!" Sasuke had had enough. Without any warning he grabbed Deidara's head to keep him still, brushed back his fringe so that his right eye was visible and reached out a hand towards it. Next second the clearing was filled with Deidara's screams of pain as his eye was torn from his socket.

"Then why are you here?" When there was no answer, Sasuke held the other eye between his fingers.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" He repeated with more force and tightened his grip.

"He was looking for Naruto and Karin, Sasuke kun. Isn't that right, Deidara Namikaze?"

"You!" Deidara growled at a voice he hoped never to hear again.

"It's been a long time, Deidara kun." Orochimaru said as he emerged from where he had been watching the battle. He wasn't surprised. In fact he had been expecting the explosives expert to show up when he learnt that Deidara had left the Akatsuki. He knew of the blonde's true identity and had he still been in the organisation, he would have taken great delight in exposing him to Pein.

"You bastard! What the fuck have you done with Karin?" Deidara shouted, blood pouring out of his empty socket. Orchimaru simply laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough. You'll be perfect for an experiment I'm about to undertake." Deidara was about to tell him to fuck off, but before any words could reach his lips, he felt something roughly squeeze a pressure point in his neck and he sank into unconscious.

Flashback No Jutsu, Kai

Deidara growled at the memory and touched the empty eye socket that was mercifully hidden by his long fringe. But the poison from the snake strike that Sasuke had used to knock him out had rendered his good eye useless.

_Thank Kami that the snake bastard chose me to be the hanyou of the bat demon._

Bats were naturally blind and got around using other means. Means that Pryron had passed on to Deidara and was helping him to refine his other senses. His scythe was designed to emit a vibration that Deidara could use while fighting to track his opponents movements and attack them anywhere using his newfound ability to see the chakra network by emitting a high pitched, whistling noise that was infused with his chakra. His severed arm had been replaced with a new one that greatly resembled a bat's claw and could be used as an effective block or a lethal weapon.

He was torn from his thoughts by a cracking noise. He whirled round to where the attacker was and threw a kunai into the space.

"Watch it you old bat! You nearly took my head off with that throw!" Zaku yelled at Deidara, his face contorted with a furious expression.

"Teach you to sneak up on me un." Deidara retorted with a smirk. Honestly that boy was as bad as Naruto with his unpredictable nature.

"Yeah well, I'd thought you would know it was me."

"My senses aren't on all the time you baka un!" Zaku shrugged his shoulders.

"Zaku."

"What?"

"We need to talk un." Zaku bit his lip. Not this again. He'd told the guys what he wanted them to know, why couldn't they be happy with that?

"About what?" Deidara growled.

"You know what. I heard you last night. This is the third time this month you've had a nightmare. Not to mention…"

"It's none of your fucking business!" Zaku cut in angrily.

"You can't keep it shut in un! It'll drive you insane!"

"I'm handling it! Why can't you get off my back, huh? I've told you what I can now just leave me alone!"

"Zaku!" But he had already gone. Deidara let loose a string of curses. This was just great. Now Zaku was going to be moody and unpredictable for Kami knows how long.

_I've messed things up again. As usual._

"It would have been a lot worse if Kidomaru or Kimimaro had been the ones to try and convince him to open up. A fight would have most likely broken out." Yugito said as she emerged from the tree she had been perched in. She had followed Zaku at a distance to make sure that the kid didn't get himself in trouble. Seriously, him and Naruto were always getting themselves neck deep in some shit that she and the others had to pull them out of. Not surprisingly, she had heard every word of the argument between Zaku and Deidara.

"Yeah, but I still messed up." Deidara retorted, making Yugito scowl.

"For goodness sake, Deidara! Zaku would have reacted like that to any of us, including Isaribi! He just doesn't like talking about what he went through!" She shouted, fighting beck the urge to shake some sense into him. Why did he always think that he made things worse or didn't try hard enough? It annoyed her no end.

"Sorry, Yugito. I just…I don't want to fail again, un." And with that he shunshined away from here before she could even begin trying to find out what he meant.

_One of these days, I am going to turn that boy into a chew toy!_

She mentally growled to herself and punched a tree trunk, imagining that it was Deidara. Out of all the boys in the demon gang, he got on her nerves the most. Yet at the same time, he interested her them most. He was more sensitive and cautious than the other males, never getting into a fight unless he was sure that he would win. Though he could be as reckless and hot blooded as the rest of them, especially when he lost his temper. And like his younger brother and sister, he wasn't shallow either. Just when she though that she had gotten him sussed out, something happened to completely blow her back to square one. Not to mention that his belief that true beauty was fleeting and sudden was intriguing and seemed to fit with her own point of view. All in all he was one of the few people that she wanted gone, yet at the same time, couldn't imagine life without him.

_Why the hell did my life have to get so fucking complicated?_

**Aw come on kitten. You know you'd be bored to tears otherwise.**

_**I don't remember asking for your opinion Nibi!**_

**Touche.**

But Yugito ignored the cat demon as she stormed back to the others, her thoughts on how to mangle a certain snake and bat for getting her thoughts so muddled up so early in the morning.

**I know there's not much exicitement in this chapter, but I got a review that asked me how some characters were here at all, so I felt that I owed an explanation.**


End file.
